User talk:NeonSpotlight
Welcome Hi, welcome to DefenseoftheAncients Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:NeonSpotlight page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Chiwise (Talk) 03:48, August 18, 2011 ^_^ Good job Neon, I was just about to steal some stuff, but it appears to be all good now..... NOW WHY IS THSI WIKI SO REDDDD?? >=( >_< Demise101 >_< 22:04, August 18, 2011 (UTC) If you need it, put my vote for your crat removal as "leave as crat", and tell Tech to stop being such a drama queen. Link it back to here if need be. >_< Demise101 >_< 00:07, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Unban Can I have my unban now Neon? O_O I kept getting requests from friends to help unban the IP. >_< Demise101 >_< 22:53, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Thaaaaaank you neon <3 >_< Demise101 >_< 07:11, September 2, 2011 (UTC) It's kinda eating away at myself Yes, it is. What do you wish to speak to me with? OK,Tech is out here, somewhere. Now what? http://dota.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Bob_Mars How do I delete all of his Comments at once? Points have been taken. And we don't have that page. This is a very serious message Hi, this is Demise101. I've been notified that Lol wiki has been blocked on both my school and home computers (Except for the one where I play Lol with, ofc). This means that, unfortunately, I can no longer contribute to the Wiki for a good 4-5 years (When I can become fully unblocked). Could you please change one of my blogs (or quote it) to the following message: Hello, Lol Wikians. Over the past 8 months, I have thoroughly enjoyed contributing to this Wiki. However, today, something came up (the site is now blocked on my computer). This means that I can no longer help the wiki, or even view it for another few years, save for some short hours every weekend where I can use my main computer. I wish this had never happened. I will, however, not leave Wikia. I will be around the Dota Wiki and Demise Wiki, which have not been blocked YET. I will be in the Demise Wiki Chat, which can be accessed here. I'd just like to finish with one statement: I cannot express how sad I am at the moment. I've learned many things on this wiki, and made a lot of friends. I WILL be back, regardless of how long it takes. At the Administrators, Moderators and Crats, please try to fill the gap I leave: It would not do to have vandalism on the wiki. For this reason, I had already prepared several new anti-vandal editors, in the unfortunate chance that I would be incapacitated. These editors are: *User:Dah' Blob *User:Paul Levesque *User:WATERDUDE *User:DeadlySnowball *User:Ilkcs In my abscense, please remove my administrative powers until I can request them back: Or remove my highlight, and keep my administrative powers (since I can still work somewhat on the weekends). If you need me for any reason at all, please contact me in the Demise Wiki Chat. Thank you, and farewell. " Sorry to bother you about this Neon, but I don't know what to do right now. I'd just like to add that I didn't leave for any personal reasons whatsoever: Something came in my way, and I can't circumvent it. (I'm on an alt because I'm blocked by Wikia too. -_-) 06:50, November 4, 2011 (UTC) : T-T Demise, nooo. I made a new blog under your name at User blog:Demise101/Inactivity on the Wiki 07:45, November 4, 2011 (UTC) :( I'm sorry, there isn't anything I can do. But I'm going to stay on the Demise wiki chat. Relay to Tech's nomination page - Oppose: I can't see this as any kind of real nomination. The fact that the current crats are already active, as well as the fact that the nominator isn't an admin means that this isn't a 'real' attempt for crat. Alright, hope you get this. I can't edit, but through various means I can sorta view the pages. So yea, please relay this Neon, thanks. Also, tell Water to cool it, and invest his time (this is serious, its like no-one cares about em) defending Teemo's and Ninetales' pages. Thank you! :Done, : ) 21:00, December 6, 2011 (UTC) People's votes should only be counted if they add their vote. Otherwise we might as well have everyone in wikia ask someone else to place their vote on any wiki. Hi there Neon, sorry for bothering you, but could you please make my lol wiki talk page be soft redirected to my talk pages on this wiki, demise wiki and Kaminomi wiki? I can't keep using my proxy to view pages, as it is very slow. Thank you. I'll implement the code you just need to copy and paste in my Personal Sandbox. Thank you, and sorry for bothering you >_< :Done, and it's np : ] 23:13, December 12, 2011 (UTC) @my earlier message' link: I derped. Anyway, your avatar is quite disturbing. Also, I have difficulty playing Ashe. Also, on the holidays (4 or so days from now) I have a high chance to have a 6 week window of full activity on the lol wiki. So that'll be good. I'll have a lot of fun being a spoilsport and denying people the chance to be promoted so quickly and stuff. Anyway, That is all. Thanks again, and we should play again sometime :< Remember... Chat here please? I'm lonely and I forgot the 2011 wiki link.... My god....I spent like an hour looking for that link...Thanks Neon :< Chat So is it true that you share with others what I privately tell in you chat? :I shared it with another administrator of the wiki as I believe it could be quite important evidence in the case that... unfortunate... incidents happen. 21:02, January 6, 2012 (UTC) ::I feel as if you should elaborate more.. No Hi neon, please put these messages in the thingies: This is for Tech's nomination: oppose- Crat isn't an "Extra power thing", it isn't something that you can progress into through activity (much like today's mods). One crat is enough, four is pushing it, five is overkill. Tech, you do fine as an admin. Becoming crat doesn't gain anything for anyone. Promoting people is not a big deal: Aj and Neon are always there to promote. Crats don't even need to be active: They can just check in once a month or something and promote whoever needs it. More power is useless. This is for blood's nomination: No- Blood, if you personally want a reason, talk to me on any one of my wikis (that is, other than the lol one). Thanks Neon. I also want to mention the fact that the nominations are completely based on popularity: I'm pretty sure half of the people who voted for Tech have no idea what a Crat does other than have a golden name. The other half (like Frozen, Zaroph, Confuddled) have no idea what the role of crat is: They just see it as a promotion that makes him the leader of the wiki or something. And advertising to people in chat? That's just asking for trouble. Tell Tech that this isn't a run for president, this is a godamn position that should be granted only to certain people. Next thing you know, He'll have slogans and posters. Sorry for Ranting, I'm kind of offended that people that treat the system as a bunch of "bragging rights" far outweigh the people that don't. :Done : ) 21:59, January 30, 2012 (UTC) :There is a huge difference between advertising and mentioning something.